Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce
Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is a TV show in Grand Theft Auto V running on Weazel. Description The show features five upper middle class teenagers pushing extreme conservative "family values", such as sex after marriage, unflinching belief in God and Bible, homophobia, unrelenting capitalism, and hatred of poor people through "acts of extreme violence." It appears to be a parody of both the long-running Power Rangers franchise and its source material coming from Japan's Super Sentai franchise. Even his title is most likely based on the Power Rangers Megaforce season which was adapted from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The show also have his own website in the in-game internet: Kungfurainbowlazerforce.com. Episodes Football StemCell Slaughter Showdown (Series 3 Episode 16) The episode begins with an exposition showing the team studying at Parvenu Hills High School, with Mr. Hitzman holding a lection about the history of Earth, claiming that "a huge flood led to the disappearance of dinosaurs and Romans". Shortly after class, it is revealed that the KFRLF base is located in the storeroom. Mr. Hitzman tells the team about Wickenberg Canyon High School and its evil plan to harvest stem cells and create overpowered football players out of them. The five protagonists then go to scout the situation at Wickenberg Canyon, meeting and murdering a teenage couple in the process, who they claim "had unnatural desires". The team then arrives to the school's stadium, witnessing a spirit rally featuring scantily-clad cheerleaders and the school's mascot, Stink Pickle. Disgusted by the event, Sebastian Kayden has a fit of rage and kills an elderly woman called Louisa. After calming him down, the team returns to Parvenu Hills to participate in the Parvenu Ponies spirit rally, which included burning and exploding a scarecrow dressed as a Wickenberg Canyon football team member. The camera then shows another team, working for the Wickenberg Canyon High School, planning to kidnap the members of the KFRLF. The episode ends claiming "to be continued". Characters *Mr. Hitzman He is a biology teacher and the mentor of the Kung Fu Rainbow Force, providing advices and help to the team. Through the episode, there are some hints that he is a closet gay, despite his conservative views. He appears constantly stroking his pointer as if he was masturbating it. He is voiced by Bill Lobley. *Dirk The stereotype of the jock student. The lifetime football fan - high school is the greatest time of your life, and you wish it could last forever. For some who are academically challenged, it does. But that's all part of the master plan. If you don't have the gifts of the brain - use your gifts of the brawn, and help your school win the high school football championship. That's the most important thing in life. He is voiced by Lloyd Floyd. *Quota The stereotype of the geek student/token black guy. The outsider inside. A fan of zoology and basketball, he can recite anything he reads, almost perfectly. Quota teaches us that anything is possible, America is free and not racist anymore, so we should stop all of those silly affirmative action programs, and make sure college is reserved for people who deserve it and will appreciate it, like the kids of alumnae. He is voiced by Chike Chukwuma. *Sebastian Kayden The stereotype of the rich boy. The debonair leader. He likes lacrosse, fencing, horseback riding, and taking tea at the country club. Sebastian teaches us that people who have worked hard for their money through inheritance shouldn't be forced to give half of it away to a government who will spend it on sinful things, like indulging the poor. He is voiced by Bill Lobley. *Talullah The stereotype of the rich spoiled girl. The academic athlete. When not whizzing an algebra test, she's on the football filed - her father owns a professional sports team. Tallulah teaches us to be humble to those less fortunate than us, and that when you live by the prosperity doctrine, you were meant to be wealthy because you are a good person. Being a good scientist, she also believes the reverse is true - the poor have got exactly what they deserve. Nothing. She is voiced by Jill Apple. *Zoey The stereotype of the tomboy. The great fun girl just like the guys. She's a fan of rodeo, woman's basketball, working with her hands and carpentry. Zoey teaches us that while some girls are a bit different than others, they'll still make a great wife someday and be a loyal and submissive companion to a man, as was intended, as long as they right some of their thinking. The teenage years can sometimes be confusing, but chastity and devotion will prevail. She is voice by Nadia Gan. Gallery KungFuRainbowLazerForce-GTAV-Logo.png|The logo. KungFuRainbowLazerForce-GTAV-Ad.jpg|A billboard for the show. Trivia * The name of the token black member, Quota, is a joke at his inclusion is because he is black and so would add diversity to the cast. * Like Quota, there have been African-Americans who wore Green in Power Rangers. They include Damon Henderson from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Joel Rawlings from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. In fact, most Power Ranger teams, with the exceptions of Ninja Storm (whose Red Ranger, Shane Clarke, was played by an actor of Maori descent) and Jungle Fury, have had an African-American Ranger in their roster. * The palette scheme used by the Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is similar to earlier Power Ranger teams like Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. It's also similar to the same palette scheme used by some Super Sentai teams like Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Denshi Sentai Denziman. * Weazel's real life counterpart Fox first aired the Power Rangers franchise from 1993 through 2002 as part of its Fox Kids block on weekday afternoons and Saturday mornings before it was sold to the Walt Disney Company in 2002 (though some subsequent seasons still aired in Fox Kids' successor, Jetix). * Like Zoey, there was an Asian-American who wore yellow in Power Rangers, Trini Kwan (played by the late Vietnamese-American actress Thuy Trang) from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * It is also hinted that Zoey has strong lesbian tendencies as she got visibly aroused by peeping the cheerleaders. * Sebastian Kayden's blasting powers are similar to the optic blast ability that Cyclops from the X-Men has. * Mr. Hitzman, while enforcing the KFRLF's values of homophobia and family values, it's hinted that he's a closeted homosexual as he finds vaginas revolting, thinks the male member is "much more elegant and surprising", gets excited by the thought of male oral sex and has fantasies with his future male nanny. * The car Dirk shows up in and crashes is very similar to the Ruiner. * Zoey's line "He wants to chop your arms off and have sexual intercourse with you" may possibly be a reference to Peter Dreyfuss, the murderer of Leonora Johnson. de:Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce Category:TV shows in GTA V Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V